


纪念日

by Zxy



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	纪念日

“东海呀”

李赫宰把李东海压在玻璃窗上，冰凉的触感透过背部薄薄一层窗帘沁入皮肤，他不怕冷，却也忍不住冷不丁的打了个寒颤。

窗帘没有拉严，夜光从中间一条窄窄的缝隙透进来，微弱的细光正巧洒在他的肩膀。

李赫宰就着这细微的璀璨吻上去，今夜他们住在最浪漫的森林酒店，不关紧窗帘也没关系，窗外只有最静谧的枫叶。

他们的衣服已经尽褪，呼吸凌乱。李东海忍不住的张嘴有些急促的喘息，感受着李赫宰一只手照顾着他的前端，另一只手羞耻的伸在后穴里。

肿胀感有些强烈，麻酥从尾椎一路的向上爬。他正抬高一条腿，磨蹭着挂在李赫宰的腰间，扭动着舒缓着身体的异样感。

李赫宰从他的肩上抬起，看着他皱起的眉头笑出声，李东海瞪他一眼，换来的是安抚一样覆上来的吻。

翘起的舌尖轻巧的抚慰，带着香涩的啤酒味，李东海抓住他的手臂，觉得快要醉在李赫宰的酒域里，下意识的用了力。

李赫宰吃痛，从这个吻里退出来，无奈的用自己的鼻尖扫了扫李东海的。

一点一点的进入，细致的绕着圈研磨等着怀里的宝贝放松。

李赫宰用臂弯挂住李东海抬高的腿，双手扶着他的胯骨让他站着不那么吃力。

异样感终于褪去，李东海环住李赫宰的肩膀。闭了眼感受着撞击变得紧密深入。

他也稍稍的扭动了腰，配合李赫宰的动作让他们变得更加贴合。

喉咙飘出的呜咽声表示着难耐的快感，暖气开的很足，窗外已经挂上朦胧的雾气。他们贴合在一起的皮肤却因为汗水粘腻火热。

高潮之前李赫宰把他翻了过去，提高了下身按住李东海的腰用了技巧的快速顶弄。

契合的身体很快堆砌起熟悉的快感，李东海紧紧的攥住窗边的栏杆，扬高了脖颈毫无保留的低吟。

他只穿着头发，他只开着泪花。

高潮的瞬间李赫宰终于把自己送入了最深处。窗帘变得更加敞开，夜色这次不再纤弱的洒在一角，李东海被整个笼在微光里，十几年如一日的美丽。

像是上帝遗落在人间的爱神，他生而完整，可李赫宰，只有拥有了李东海才算完整。

【fin】


End file.
